


Family Fueds

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: Merlin & Arthur's 15 days 'till Christmas [11]
Category: Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arthur just wants to eat, F/M, Family Dinners, Family Drama, M/M, Merlin is a Holmes, Morgana and Mycroft are bffs, Surprises, parents!Johnlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin just wanted a great family dinner for his anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Fueds

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!!

"My family are coming for dinner tomorrow." 

"Merlin, tomorrow is Friday! My family comes over on that day." Arthur said walking over to his husband. 

"I know, since it's our first anniversary I thought I'll invite them. " Merlin sighed. 

"I have nothing against them, Merlin." Arthur cupped his cheek. "Remember our wedding?" 

Merlin shuddered. "Yes, but they are still my family. Your father should swallow his pride and deal with us Holmes." 

"That's easier said then done, love." Arthur kissed his husbands pouted lips. "I'll make sure. He doesn't insult Sherlock or Mycroft." 

"There's also a John Watson, remember? He married my brother and they have a three year old daughter." Merlin added. 

"I'll call my family," Arthur pulled out his phone. 

"Maybe Mycroft will help with your father's surveillance and security problems. Oh, and Sherlock can find out who is killing your father's security." Merlin shrugged. 

"Yeah, like he'll ask for their help." Arthur scoffed holding the phone against his ear. 

"Hello, sweetie." Ygraine answered immediately. 

"Hi, mom." Arthur mumbled. 

"What's the matter sweetie?" 

"I need you to tell father that Merlin's family are going to be here tomorrow." Arthur said slowly. 

"Oooh, I'll lecture him on manner before we get there. Don't worry." 

"Can you lecture Morgana, too?" Arthur asked "and Uncle Agravaine." 

"Alright, Arthur." His mother said. "Is that all?" 

"Yes. Thanks mom." Arthur ended the call. 

"Babe," Merlin called out. "I think you'll want to see this." 

Arthur followed Merlin's frantic voice to the living room. Merlin was facing the TV, the news was broadcasting.

 "Another murder has just occurred at the Pendragon Institute of Corporate Operations. CEO Uther Pendragon has not yet commented on the situation." The news reporter shouted into her mic. "The victim is Mordred Manning. I heart goes out to his family and friends." 

Merlin shut off the TV, "did you know Mordred?" 

"No, I didn't." Arthur shook his head. 

"Should we cancel dinner?" Merlin reached for Arthur's hand and held it against his chest. 

"No, my dad will need a change of scenery." 

"Call him, okay?" Merlin kissed the palm of Arthur's hand. 

Arthur nodded, Merlin left him for privacy. Merlin just wished that  tomorrow won't be so bad. 

 

》》》

 

 Arthur was setting the table. He wouldn't say he was nervous about tonight, he wouldn't.. But he was. The Holmes family left quite an impression on the Pendragons. Arthur just wanted the dinner to be done and over with. 

"Arthur," Morgana snapped her fingers in front of his face, bringing him back to reality. "You've been staring at those spoon like they have personally offended your honor." 

"Morgana, just shut up." Arthur sneered. 

The doorbell rang, Arthur straightened his shirt and opened the door. He let out a sigh of relief when it was only his parents and uncle. 

"I've baked goodies." Ygraine smiled handing over her baked pies and brownies. 

"Thank you, come in." Arthur stood aside as his family entered his house. 

"Who else is here?" Uther asked as he shed off his jacket. 

"Just Morgana and Leon." Arthur laughed when Uther's face darkened. 

"Welcome," Merlin greeted. "Just sit in the living room until all is ready and my family gets here." 

"I wouldn't be surprised if they're late."Agravaine uttered under his breath. Ygraine nudged him with her elbow. 

As if on cue the bell rang. Arthur held his breath. 

"I'll get it," Merlin said cheerfully. Merlin greeted his brothers and John Watson. 

"I like your house uncle Merlly. It's beautiful." Sherry, his niece giggled. 

"Almost as beautiful as you." Merlin kissed her cheek. 

"Hello, Merlin." Mycroft smiled warmly. 

"Hello, brother." Merlin gave him a hug. He face John "Thank you for dragging Sherlock here." 

"It's no trouble at all." John laughed. 

"Sherrinford, how are you?" Sherlock smirked. "Any luck with your murders?" 

"They're not mine!" Merlin looked frantic. 

"Oh, excuse Sherlly." Mycroft chimed in. "He meant the murders." 

"They're being dealt with." Arthur walked toward the bunch. 

"Arthur!" Sherry ran to him. Arthur picked her up, placing a wet kiss to her cheek. 

"Police are rubbish around here." Sherlock snorted. "Call Lestrade. He's tolerable." 

"It's not his division," John reminded his husband for the thousandth time that day. 

"Ugh," Mycroft groaned. "Quit your whining, Sherlock. We are here for dinner." 

"Mycroft is right for once." John walked over to Sherlock and removed his coat. "Relax." 

"You know really well why I can't relax." Sherlock glared. 

"Let's have dinner first." John pleaded. "Please." 

Merlin lead his family over to where the Pendragons, Leon, and Agravaine were at. 

"Mycroft," Morgana's eyes gleamed. "How's my favorite power house?" 

"Well," he shrugged. "How's my favorite adopted sister-in-law?" 

"Fantastic." Morgana patted the seat beside her "we have much to discuss." 

"Yes. I assumed you wanted something." Mycroft said, but still walking over to her. 

"Play nice, please." Merlin and Arthur urged. 

"Agravaine, Uther." Sherlock stated with disgust. Smiling at Ygraine "Mrs. Pendragon." 

"Dinner is ready!" Merlin announced. 

The group shuffled awkwrdly to the dinner table. Uther took a sat beside his wife, beside her Agravaine. Sherlock, Mycroft, John, and Sherry sat on the opposite side of the table. Morgana obviously chose between Leon and Uther. Which left Arthur who, sat beside Sherry and Merlin beside Leon. 

"This dinner is looks so good-" 

"So, who's been murdering your employees?" Sherlock interrupted Ygraine. 

"The authorities are dealing with it," Uther was trying his best to to punch Sherlock in the face. 

"Still? I thought some as wealthy as you, would afford to get someone who can." Sherlock smirked. 

"Sherlock! Enough!" John shouted. "We are here have a great time, and honestly I'm not!" 

"Shush!" Sherry plastered her chubby hand to her lips. "Indoor voices, papa." 

"Aren't you such a cutie." Arthur laughed. 

"When are you to get married Aunty Gana?" Sherry's eyes widened. 

"When time is right, sweetie." Morgana eyed Leon.

"Will that be before or the baby in your tummy?" Sherry asked innocently. 

The entire table choked in surprise. All except for Sherlock of course. 

"Sherry, did you just do your first deduction? John, quick take a picture! This moment needs to documented." 

The camera flashed a few times before stopping. Sherlock reached for his dauggter and sat her on his lap. 

"I'm sorry Aunty Gana." Sherry whispered. 

"It's alright, baby. It was going to show sooner or later." Morgana said dismissively. 

"When were planning on telling us?" Agravaine asked harshly. 

"Relax, Agravaine." Move rolled her eyes. "Soon, I wanted to tell you once I was ready." 

"A baby!" Ygraine clapped happily. 

"We'll support you dear." Uther smiled tightly. "I approve of Leon so I won't kick him out of the country." 

Sherlock noticed Agravaine making a face. Sherlock gave John a knowing look, John nodded. 

"I have to announce bad news." Sherlock sighed. "I know who's been killing your security guards and robbing you." 

"Really?" Arthur raised an amused eyebrow. 

"Yes, Ygraine I'm afraid your brother has been going around you and Uther's back" 

"What? You're insane!" Agravaine shouted. 

"He's after his money and I over heard him speaking on the phone earlier about 'finishing Mordred off' I'm afraid he's guilty." 

"Is it true?" Ygraine looked scandalized. 

"I've investigated your office and found Uther's account numbers saved onto a hard drive." Sherlock challenged. 

"None sense." Agravaine looked at his sister. "Do something!" 

"Agravaine, it's obvious you didn't even bother with changing the clothes you've murdered Mordred in. The wrinkle by the collar, that slight stain of blood by your right wrist, and not to mention that foul smell of dried blood at bottom of your shoe." 

Agravaine turned red, he pulled out a gun from his suit pocket. "Oooh, I didn't want it to reach you guys." 

"Agravaine, put the gun away." Uther ordered. 

"Shut up!" He pointed his gun at Uther. 

"Everyone, under the table." John shouted. Taking Merlin and handing him to Merlin. "Everything will be fine." 

Merlin watched as John pulled out his gun from his shoe and pointed it at Agravaine. 

"Put away your gun!" John ordered. 

"No, fucking way." 

John laughed. "I've warned you." John aimed at Agravaine's hand shot the weapon out of his hand. Mycroft lifted a plate and smashed it atop of his head, knocking him out cold. 

"The coast is clear." Sherlock announced. "Lestrade will be here soon." 

"I'm sorry your dinner ended this way, Merlin." Mycroft sighed. 

"I have no words." Merlin shook his head. "I just glad nobody is hurt." 

"We'll be on our way." Sherlock told his younger brother. "Tonight was too eventful for Sherry." 

"I'll like to see you at Christmas." Arthur smiled at them. 

"Really? After this happened?" John gestured at the scenery. 

"It's in a week, think about it." Arthur urged. 

"We will." Sherlock waved. 

"Bye bye, goodnight." Sherry yawned before snuggling into John's neck. 

Merlin sighed, "Arthur, I just want sleep." 

"You'll rest once we deal with our criminal." Arthur kissed his husband. 

"I knew Sherlock would solve the case." Merlin smirked. 

"Wait! Did you plan this whole thing? You knew my uncle was killing people?" 

"I didn't know, I was suspicious." Merlin kissed Arthur's gapping mouth. "Don't look so surprised." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> See you tomorrow.


End file.
